Mi Amada, Mi Ex: Algo Ilegal
by Ene
Summary: Les contaré mi historia, señoritas. A todas y cada una de ustedes…
1. Prefacio

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP

* * *

MI AMADA, MI EX: ALGO ILEGAL

**Muy buenas noches**

Siempre he poseído cierto encanto para con las mujeres. Lo sé, porque ellas me lo han dicho. Me han dicho que les gusta la manera en que las miro; les gusta mi voz, mi aroma. Les gusta cómo le susurro trivialidades en la oreja. ¿Quieres un café? ¿Te invito una copa?

Hasta mi pelo alborotado les gusta.

Mi nombre; mi cuerpo; mi sonrisa. Y no lo digo para adularme, en serio. Estoy riendo, sí; pero se los digo porque, aún todo y mis encantos, ella no se deja abandonar a ellos fácilmente. Ella se resiste. Como las rocas a las olas, como los alambres a la tensión. Y eso, señoritas, me hace desearla más y más.

¿Son todas las que me están leyendo mujeres, cierto? No creo que haya un hombre entre mi público. De haberlo, le pido disculpas por antemano caballero; porque no podré ignorar ni dejar de dirigirme a las lectoras a lo largo de toda mi narración.

Les contaré mi historia, señoritas. A todas y cada una de ustedes… Las haré conocedoras de mis trucos de seducción, de mi sensibilidad y ardor inextinguible por aquella muchacha. De mis debilidades.

Me gustaría llamarla mi perdición; pero no puedo hacerlo. Ella no es una rompecorazones, y una_ femme fatale _mucho menos. Ella es encantadora, natural; siempre viva. Bajaba el rostro cuando me veía, y se mordía el labio inferior con los dientes para evitar sonreír. Era mala cantante, pero aquello no le impedía tararear las letras de sus canciones favoritas en público. Todavía lo hace.

Aunque no cantaba frente a mí, claro. Al principio me evitaba; y se limitaba a tirarme miraditas de soslayo. Y qué decepción, señoritas; porque sus ojos son de un hermoso color verde. Hubiera preferido que sostuvieran mi mirada por completo, no que la rehuyeran. Pero eso ella no podía evitarlo; me deseaba en secreto, como muchas otras chicas buenas.

No sientan celos hacia ella, mis lectoras. Ustedes me son todas especiales. Cualquier persona que gasta su preciado tiempo en leer mis personales nimiedades lo es. Gracias, les digo. Gracias, porque serán mi hombro y pilar de apoyo de ahora en adelante.

Yo la amé, chicas. Y todavía la amo. La amo tal y cual como la primera vez que la besé. Un beso tierno y sincero, en la boca. La amo con igual intensidad. Como si nunca la hubiese olvidado.

Sin embargo, la olvidé por un tiempo. Y fue por eso que ella desechó toda confianza y sentimiento romántico hacia mí. La he perdido; y, ahora que quiero recuperarla, que quiero revivir mis viejos momentos junto a ella, me cuesta.

***

Me llamo Li, Syaoran Li. Y no me parezco en absoluto a James Bond. Soy oriental, de Hong Kong en específico; aunque no mentiré: tengo descendencia inglesa. Por ello mis leves facciones occidentales. Y estoy viviendo en Tokio, Japón, desde hace… bueno, desde hace bastante.

Soy abogado; y uno muy bueno.

¿Quieren que les diga algo legal, señoritas? A las mujeres les gusta hacerme esa pregunta. Yo sonrío y respondo:

–Usufructo.

Oh, ¿qué significa? me preguntan ellas. Y entonces les respondo:

–Es el derecho a disfrutar de los bienes ajenos.

A algunas les guiño un ojo. Entonces ellas captan la indirecta, y me miran con ese peculiar brillo pícaro en los ojos. Me gusta aquel brillo en las mujeres. No saben cómo las transforman, chicas. Las convierte de mansas damiselas, a apasionadas sirenas. De niñas, a mujeres.

Otras se ríen por lo bajo, tapándose la boca con una mano, y eso también me gusta. Les otorga un aire de infantil bribonería. Otras ruedan sus ojos, pero sé que por dentro vacilan. Algunas otras no me comprenden, y se limitan a hacer entrever sus dientes, de forma graciosa e inocente, aparentando que sí entendieron. Me da risa. Yo también muestro mis dientes, y eso a ellas las hace sentirse mejor.

Son increíbles las diferentes reacciones que cada mujer adopta. Todas ustedes son especiales, chicas. Y por eso y más, no puedo evitar pasarlas por alto. Me gustan las mujeres. Me gustan mucho. Sin embargo, a ninguna les explico que en el usufructo existe la obligación de conservar aquellos bienes ajenos. Y está mal.

Las lectoras de mente más aguda comprenden mis palabras. De todos modos, a ti señorita de mente no tan rápida, te lo explicaré: yo no suelo conservar a las mujeres. No a todas, no a muchas. La verdad es que he amado a muy pocas. Quizá a dos en total. A mi novia y a ella, la de ojos verdes.

A la última no la conservé. La dejé ir. La perdí.

A mi novia quiero perderla. Quiero sustituirla por la de ojos verdes.

Mis queridas lectoras, no me tengan rabia. No saben lo que sufro yo todas las noches, cuando acaricio el cuerpo blanco de mi compañera, y el corazón se me arruga porque no son las curvas de mi amada. Cuando la acerco a mí, halándola delicadamente con mis dos manos por la cintura, y sus pechos colmados se aplastan sobre mi torso. Mi amada no tiene pechos gruesos, señoritas. Tiene tan solo un principio de senos. Dos valles pequeños, curvos y salientes. Y me vuelven loco; porque cabrían enteritos dentro de mi boca.

¡Perdonen, perdonen! Pero no puedo rehuir al recuerdo de ellos. Me embriagan, me persigue su suavidad. Comprendan que los extraño, chicas.

¿Las he confundido hasta aquí? Les reitero: tengo pareja; pero mi amada es la de los ojos verdes. No lo olviden: es a ella a quien en verdad amo. Es a ella a quien más anhelo. Es a ella a quien imagino cuando comparto el lecho con mi novia. ¿Infidelidad, señoritas? Sólo de mente.

¿Les caigo mal porque soy infiel? No las culparé de ser así, pero construyan empatía. No obstante, tampoco quiero que me regalen condescendencia. No quiero que me aprueben y me justifiquen; no me lo merezco.

Las que me apoyan: pónganse en el lugar de mi novia, imaginen que son ella. Son a ustedes a quienes acaricio y caliento, pero no lo hago pensando en ustedes; mas en otra.

Las que sientan desagrado hacia mí: ocupen el puesto de mi amada. A ustedes les entrego todo mi ser.

Quiero a ambas, chicas. Pero solamente a una amo. Mentira: a las dos las amo; pero a una, la amo más. Y no puedo evitarlo; me siento atrapado. Oscilo entre la razón y el corazón, entre la moral y la tentación, entre ser bueno o ser malo.

No quiero hacerle daño a mi novia, pero, si la complazco, si me dedico a ella solamente, si le hago caso a mi consciencia, si la respeto, si me porto bien. En fin; si soy bueno, es a mí a quien estaré haciendo daño. Fue Lord Henry, amigo infame de Dorian Gray, quien recitó en la famosa novela de Oscar Wilde, _El retrato de Dorian Gray_, la frase: "Ser felices siempre nos hace buenos. Pero ser buenos no siempre nos hace felices". Y mis lectoras: cuánta razón él tiene.

Yo oscilo entre ser bueno, o ser feliz.

Sin embargo, aún si elijo el segundo camino, el de la felicidad, no garantizo mucho. Ella no me ama tanto; y hasta puedo dar fe, que mi novia me ama más. ¿Qué hago, chicas? ¿Ser bueno o ser feliz? He allí el dilema.

Desde ahora les advierto, chicas, que mis narraciones no serán muy largas. No es fácil escribir material sentimental. Comprendan, también tengo trabajo; debo defender a un socio acusado de fraude.

Siempre procuro que mi mundo personal no se mezcle con mi mundo laboral; pero estoy aquí, en mi oficina, redactando este emotivo documento directamente desde mi laptop. Tampoco sé si seguir la historia. Puede que la borre una vez finalizado este insustancial capítulo. Quizá lo lance a Papelera de Reciclaje; quizá ni lo lea, o corrija. Se los enviaré tal cual lo escribí, en borrador. Yo no soy un hombre de escrituras, aunque vivo en el mundo de las leyes y letras. Muchos abogados nacen con la capacidad de crear historias. No sé si yo también, no sé si yo pueda.

Esta es mi primera vez, señoritas; por lo que me hallo avergonzado. Ahora les estoy sonriendo: siempre hay una primera vez en todo, ¿verdad? Lo más difícil, ahora, vendría a ser colocar un título. Ni idea cuál título colocar. No hay una historia concreta en estas páginas, más bien un prefacio. No sé si mi vida tenga una historia que merite contarse. Aunque quiero hacerlo.

Me despido de todas ustedes, señoritas. No sé si nos volveremos a leer. Sin embargo, ha sido un placer conocerlas; y me despido, con palabras que –por maleducado– no utilicé para presentarme, pero que decidí en último momento serán el título de la introducción: Muy buenas noches.

* * *

**N/A**: Reviews; si no les es molestia.


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a CLAMP

* * *

MI AMADA, MI EX: ALGO ILEGAL

**1**

**Fiesta de Hokuto**

Démosle inicio a nuestra privada sinfonía de teclas, señoritas; sólo nuestra.

Creo que ya poseo material para narrar. Una historia… mi historia, y, en parte, la de ella también (saben a quién me refiero). No obstante, no puedo empezar a relatar nada si no especifico primero ciertos puntos. Tampoco empezaré sin antes agradecerles por la atención que van a brindarme: Gracias, chicas, de antemano.

Ahora sí puedo empezar.

***

A veces salgo de noche por Roppongi; cuando la luna brilla y las sombras se escabullen como ágiles gatos, y me quedo vagando en las calles para meditar sobre mis acciones. Confieso es una labor que no brinda muy positivos resultados, pero que, sin embargo, hago considerablemente…

Y hasta ahora he sido un descuidado: ¡Qué desconsiderado! Heme aquí hablándoles, y ustedes ni siquiera saben qué demonios es Roppongi. Gran exabrupto mío; perdónenme, chicas.

Roppongi es el vecindario donde yo vivo. Forma parte de uno de los 23 distritos más famosos de Tokio. "23 distritos" es mucho, ¿cierto? No son dos ni seis, y tampoco un número par; son veintitrés. Y, entre esos encantadores 23 distritos tenemos a Shibuya, a Chiyoda, y también, por supuesto, tenemos a Minato, Roppongi.

Qué nombre tan graciosamente japonés, ¿verdad? Y, en contraste, aquel barrio es el sector con mayor cantidad de población occidental en Japón; numerosas embajadas internacionales y bares nocturnos lo circundan.

¿Que por qué vivo allí, chicas? Nada, simplemente me gusta Roppongi. Me gusta cómo se pronuncia el peculiar nombre en mi boca. Mi lengua se retuerce adoptando una actitud de ligera burla… La verdad es que todo mi rostro sonríe al pronunciar esa palabra, como divertido trabalenguas: Roppongi.

Les decía– A veces salgo de noche y me quedo vagando por las calles, para meditar.

Es lo que estoy haciendo ahorita. Estoy sentado en una banca de madera de cedro, con mi laptop sobre las piernas, escribiéndoles entre reflexiones un nuevo capítulo de mi vida. La noche se reporta sigilosa, y también me estoy congelando. Pero no se preocupen, hay cosas peores que morir de huesos congelados, o morir de hipotermia. Qué les parece, ¿morir por amor?

Suena ridículo, pero muchas personas lo han hecho a lo largo de la historia: Romeo lo hizo, Julieta también… Cleopatra, Marco Antonio. En fin, cantidad de desdichados personajes.

Las mujeres adoran el "morir por amor", quizá tanto más que un banal "felices para siempre". Lo consideran romántico. Les parece que es la hazaña más extraordinaria y definitiva que el hombre puede realizar en nombre de ellas con el fin de declarar amor puro y eterno. En lo personal me parece un poco bestial; pero tranquila mi señorita amante de la tragedia medieval, no estoy aquí para criticarte (sonrío). Estoy aquí para criticarme…

Y quiero que ustedes me acompañen, chicas. Quiero que ustedes se armen de valor y broten de sus pequeñas y rojas bocas mil obscenidades hacia mí. Quiero que las expulsen, que se desprendan de ellas. Que me tiroteen sin compasión, que me griten, me condenen, para después acercarse a mi inerte cuerpo en el suelo y sigan soltando más y más, como fuertes patadas.

La vida es dura, chicas; pero sobrevivir lo es más. Y no hay nada peor que continuar con tu rutina de vida, despertarte todos los días por la mañana, y sentir ese terrible aguijoncito que te perfora de a poco el pecho. Yo le llamo: Sentimiento de Culpa.

Aquí, mis lectoras, con la oscuridad de Roppongi como silencioso testigo las llamo: Quiero redimirme ante ustedes. Quiero que sean las organizadoras de mi suplicio, del despertar de mi consciencia. Queridas lectoras, aquí mismo, bajo la frialdad de Roppongi les confieso. Yo les confieso:

… ay, mis lectoras: he hecho mal.

***

Todo empezó hace tres días; la noche que llegué a mi casa después de escribir mi prefacio, el cual por cierto todavía no he leído… Llegué a mi casa sin ánimos de nada, a tomar una copa de vino. Mi favorito es el tinto; me gusta seco, masculino. Un particular que no concuerda con el de mi amada: a ella le gustan las bebidas dulces y espumantes.

En fin, llegué a mi casa… a revisar la mensajería del teléfono. Tenía seis mensajes de voz, y encontré uno de Eriol (él es un compañero del trabajo). Su mensaje decía lo siguiente: "Realizaremos una reunión en casa de Hokuto Sumeragi para celebrarle el cumpleaños. Estás invitado; todos de la oficina lo están. Si quieres lleva a tu novia. También puedes llevar una botella de vino, o bocadillos; lo que sea, si no te es molestia. Espero no atiendas muy tarde este recado. En su casa, a las 7.00".

Eran las 7.30, pero igual decidí ir. No quería pasar la noche del viernes solo. Esa una razón, la otra: la vería a ella.

No les he aclarado, mis lectoras: mi amada también es abogado. Estudiamos la carrera en la misma universidad. La conozco desde mi veintena. Es una excelente profesional, aunque quizá muy justa y estricta. Su sueño es llegar a ser Juez Supremo algún día. Se especializa en trámites de divorcio, pero también le mete a lo penal. Es una excelente abogado fiscal, de hecho. Yo soy defensor.

La verdad es que siempre la estoy viendo: en el trabajo, en el bufete, en los juicios, en la oficina. Veo su cuerpo ligero y delgado, de porte elegante. Sus camisas de marca, formales, y ajustadas faldas de ejecutiva. Su pelo corto y claro; siempre lo ha llevado así. Desde la universidad tiene el mismo peinado, y, sin embargo, su look jamás se ha notado pasado de moda o anticuado. Ella no envejece nunca para mí, señoritas. Sólo mejora, con el pasar de los años.

Sus labios finos; su piel clara y resplandeciente, como una pepita de topacio pálido; su pequeña nariz respingona. Suele arrugarla cuando va a declarar una objeción, cuando no está de acuerdo con lo que se le dice, o cuando intenta cambiarte de parecer. Las manos femeninas (nunca lleva las uñas pintadas de color, siempre utiliza brillo transparente). Sus músculos mórbidos.

Y su voz: reconocería esa voz a cien metros de distancia. Es hermosa. Es esa clase de voz fina y baja que, sin importar cuán duro grite o cuánto se esfuerce por alzarla, nunca sonará potente. Es esa clase de voz a la que tienes que acercarte para poder escuchar con claridad; de naturaleza silenciosa, muy apacible y refinada. Me encanta el sonido de su voz. «Syaoran», me encantaba cuando me llamaba por mi nombre.

Ya no lo hace muy a menudo. En el trabajo se limita a dirigirse a mí como: «Señor Li».

–No estoy de acuerdo con su declaración, señor Li. ¡Objeción! –Entonces ella se levanta para dar su punto de vista.

Yo sonrío: me gusta cuando me lleva la contraria. Nos hemos encontrado varias veces en los tribunales. Yo la defensa, ella la fiscalía. A veces perdemos, a veces ganamos. Cuando pierde, ella se sulfura. Aunque bien no lo demuestra mucho; se queda mirándome, las palmas sobre la mesa, con sus dos ojos verdes y el ceño fruncido. Luego se acerca, me extiende una mano de acero y manifiesta:

–Felicidades por esta, señor Li.

Yo se la tomo y respondo:

–Siempre es un placer enfrentarme a usted, doctora.

Sé que le gusta que la llamen así. Le gusta que los demás reconozcan que es imparable competencia.

Una estoica sonrisa para mí, retira la mano y se va sin mirar atrás.

***

La fiesta había empezado cuando yo llegué… Y lo hice acompañado de mi pareja.

–Qué tal, Syaoran. Christine***** –la saluda cariñosamente Eriol–. Qué bien que vinieron.

Él es un tipo entusiasta, calmado y de buen genio; nunca lo he visto enojado. Le entrego el vino y empujo suavemente a mi pareja hacia adentro, mediante un gesto en la parte baja de su espalda. Le gusta tener posada mi mano allí. La hacía sentirse segura, me dijo una vez.

A veces detesto que me lo repita. Y no porque no la quiera. No porque a mí no me guste hacerlo; ser atento. Sino porque, en realidad, lo que menos puedo garantizarle es seguridad. Siempre estoy pensando en dejarla, mis lectoras, en terminar la relación.

Entré al apartamento con inevitable recelo. Todos somos mayores, pero había bastante bulla (de las que se encuentran en las fiestas de irresponsables adolescentes). Luces apagadas, música ensordecedora, mujeres en minifalda. Me cayó una serpentina en el pelo.

–¿Qué clase de cumpleaños es este, Eriol? –pregunto.

Él se ríe.

–¿Que no lo sabes? Hokuto cumple los treinta. Está celebrando su apertura a la vejez.

–¿Tanto significa para ella? –digo, apartándome el odioso papelito con una mano.

–Es una especie de comportamiento psicológico. En vez de amargarse porque ya está entrando en edad, realiza una fiesta para sentirse joven. Nadie es viejo cuando se divierte. A mal tiempo, buena cara, Syaoran. –Blandea un perolito ruidoso en el aire, nos sonríe y se aleja hacia la multitud.

Yo pongo mala cara: No me gustan las fiestas ruidosas. No me gustan los lugares concurridos de gente. No me gusta sentirme fuera de lugar. Prefiero las reuniones tranquilas, silenciosas, acompañadas de copas de vino y quesos, música blues o de jazz. Mi novia siente la aversión y me envuelve un brazo con sus delicadas manos.

–Tranquilo, amor –susurra; su voz es mansa, lenta.

Entonces sonríe de forma angelical. Me siento mal cuando lo hace.

–Gracias, Tomoyo.

Caminamos en dirección a un círculo donde predominaban amigos mutuos y conocidos. Todos nos saludan. Uno de ellos nos extiende dos copas de vino.

–¡Ah, Christine! –le dicen a ella–. Estás hermosa, verdaderamente hermosa. ¿Cómo va el ballet? ¿Cuándo nos invitarás a presenciar otras de tus interpretaciones? En la última, _El Fantasma de la Ópera_, estuviste de maravilla.

Mi novia es bailarina, si no les dije nunca. Ella explicó que dentro de tres meses habría otra presentación. Tendría un papel importante: interpretaría a Desdémona, de _Otelo_. Una adaptación musical de la trágica obra de Shakespeare, agrega.

–… y están todos cordialmente invitados.

–Qué encanto de muchacha, Syaoran. Bella, joven y culta. ¡Una en un millón! Eres un hombre afortunado.

Hago un mohín. Si tan solo supieran lo afortunado que soy, compartiendo con la mujer que no quiero, llenándole su culta cabeza de falsas esperanzas.

–Sí, bueno. Gracias.

Aparto el rostro con resentimiento, y es entonces cuando mis pupilas se dilatan y mi corazón tropieza. La veo a ella, a la chica de ojos verdes. Ríe echando su cabeza hacia atrás, colocándose una mano en la base del cuello, mientras que con la otra sostiene un tubito de champán. Está frente a dos hombres. A ninguno reconozco.

–Permiso, discúlpenme un momento.

Le doy la copa a mi pareja, y camino de lleno hacia donde se encuentra la esencia de mis pensamientos.

–Buenas noches, doctora –le susurro al oído.

Ella se voltea y esboza una expresión de alegre sorpresa.

–¡Syaoran –me llama. Pronuncia mi nombre sólo fuera del trabajo–, qué felicidad verte! Te presento a dos elegantes caballeros: el señor Tomei, y el doctor Sato. El segundo es doctor en serio. ¿Médico quirurgo, cierto? Oh, y uno de los mejores según los rumores. Será usted quien me ayudará a aferrarme a mi juventud.

«No es necesario, usted ya es una mujer hermosa» le dice el médico, a mi amada.

–Sí, pero eso no me hace a prueba de arrugas –responde ella–. Todas llegaremos tarde o temprano a poseer las características físicas de una uva pasa, doctor. –Sonríe: le está coqueteando–. Aunque unas lo disimulan más que otras. ¡No! Miento –arruga la nariz–: unas lo sobrellevan mejor que otras.

Mi amada también es culta y hermosa. Es joven sí, pero no tanto como Tomoyo. Le lleva nueve años más, y uno a mí.

–Ojalá seamos todas eternamente como la pareja de Syaoran –dice–: Tomoyo Daidouji. Es una excelente _prima ballerina_, y excepcional cantante también. Lloré a mares en su musical de _El_ _Fantasma de la Ópera_. Ella era Christine.

Detesto cuando hace eso. Detesto que me traiga de vuelta a la realidad. Que mencione que estoy adueñado. Que me recuerde que no puedo estar junto a ella, que soy de otra propiedad. Lo hace a propósito, sé que sí. Me amarga la vida a propósito.

Le sonrío.

–Dentro de tres meses interpretará a Desdémona.

–Oh, siempre los mejores papeles –hace un gesto grandilocuente–. Cuídala, Syaoran; no sea que los americanos se la lleven a Hollywood (todo potente artista, tarde o temprano, termina parando en Hollywood). Broadway, _okay_. Pero Hollywood… –vuelve a arrugar la nariz–. Mucha comercialidad, mucho _botox_. Oh, no estoy en contra del _botox_ doctor Sato, me disculpa la indiscreción. Pero ¡tanto! –abre la boca–. Las cosas en exceso no son buenas. Y mire a ver quién lo dice: una que le gusta lo mucho de lo bueno. –Se ríe, y bebe champán.

Mi amada es un bonito capricho; la timidez no le quita lo elocuente, o viceversa. Es como una rosa: delicada, pero al mismo tiempo fascinante. Sin proponérselo llama la atención, y, cuando se lo propone, se le ve muy natural. Es una niña, una niña grande.

Sin embargo, su acrecentada simpatía de aquella noche se debía a otra cosa…

–¿Cuántas copas de champán lleva, doctora? –le pregunto. Ella hace lo esperado: rápidamente se voltea a mirarme con el ceño fruncido.

Permanece mutis, está enojada. Yo me limito a sostener su mirada de cuchillo con una burlona sonrisa en los labios (en la oscuridad sus ojos verdes son tan brillantes como una bambalina navideña). Ella continúa mirándome; por un momento presumo se olvidaría de la presencia del doctor Sato y su otro compañero no-recuerdo-ya-el-apellido, pero me gusta tenerla así: su atención todita para mí. Tampoco me importa si está enviándome a los demonios dentro de su cabeza: Mantengo firmemente mi sonrisa.

Efectuábamos una especie de competencia personal, mis lectoras: Aguardar por el primero en romper el contacto visual. Al igual que en los tribunales, competimos buscando la debilidad del otro.

Me regodeo cuando noto que sus ojitos verdes empiezan a humedecerse. «No podrá soportar mucho», pienso.

Finalmente pestañea. Gané.

–Siempre tan gracioso usted, señor Li –dice–. La verdad es que es mi segunda copa de champán. Gracias por recordármelo. –Se voltea, dirigiéndose a Sato–. ¿Sería tan amable, doctor, de acompañarme a una tercera? Vayamos al bar. ¿Dónde dijo que realizó su postgrado? ¿Londres? Qué hermosa ciudad…

Se aleja colgada del brazo del doctor, dejándome solo en mi puesto.

Instantáneamente por la acción me ofendo; toda aquella atención que había conseguido en nuestro juego de miradas, la veía esfumarse con el cirujano. Cierro los puños, aguantando la repentina necesidad de golpear algo. Es entonces cuando se acerca Eriol; empieza a hablar, a contarme una anécdota del trabajo. Yo no le hago mucho caso: Me quedo mirando de lejos a mi amada… Cómo se ríe junto al doctor, los movimientos de sus manos, la punta de su lengua lamiéndose los labios, degustando el sabor del champán. Me enferma, toda ella me enferma. No soporto que me ignore; tampoco soporto su indiferencia ni su actitud despreocupada.

Ahora que me permito pensarlo, señoritas, no sé exactamente qué intentaba conseguir yo con mi comentario. Quizá que me tomara a mí por un brazo y me llevara a un lugar apartado, para regañarme; entonces le sonreiría con simpatía, diciéndole que había sido una broma y que la acompañaría a por otra ronda. Quería que se tomara su tercera copa de champán conmigo, no con el doctor. Quería que se divirtiera conmigo, no con él.

–Syaoran, ¿me escuchas?

–Sí, Eriol, continúa.

–Bueno, te estaba hablando sobre… –se detiene–. Mierda, ya ni recuerdo sobre qué te estaba hablando. En fin; veo que nuestra colega se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con el doctor Sato. La pobre. No creo que sepa que es un hombre casado… Su esposa es muy bonita. Un poco pasada de kilos, lo admito, pero de rostro afable.

–¿El doctor Sato es casado? –interrumpo, alzando una ceja de engreído interés.

–Desde hace diez buenos años, creo. Aunque tiene fama de mujeriego. Pobre muchacha.

–¿Te refieres a su esposa?

–No, me refiero a nuestra colega. Pobre muchacha: no tiene esperanzas con él.

Mis lectoras, esas palabras me revivieron el fuego interno.

No: ella no tenía oportunidades con él. Mi amada no forma parte del tipo de chicas que se enredan con hombres adueñados, se respeta mucho a sí misma. Evita las aventuras y las malas consecuencias no por el peligro, o por compasión hacia la infortunada esposa… Realmente nada de eso le importa. Lo que le importa es su bienestar, su consciencia moral. Es bastante escrupulosa y recta consigo misma. Jamás echaría a perder la cómoda paz de su vida por un sinvergüenza cobarde que, sin importar cuánto la adore (o diga que lo hace), de ningún modo abandonaría el seguro pedestal que simbolizan su esposa y familia.

Le comento algo cuya importancia es nula a Eriol, ya más calmado. Era cuestión de tiempo que mi amada cayera en razón sobre la imagen del quirurgo. Luego, me tocaría a mí actuar.

***

Y tardé bastante en hacerlo, la verdad. Incluso conté los minutos, las horas: Mantuvo 7 horas completas sin apartarse del amparo del doctor Sato. Prácticamente lo acompañó durante toda la celebración.

Maldito capullo. Maldito sea por no haberle mencionado nunca a su esposa, sino ya muy a la final. (Hasta aprovechó para darse los besos con ella.) Maldito sea.

Mi amada siente el efecto dopante del champán a eso de las tres de la madrugada, poco antes de solicitarle al cirujano para pasar la noche juntos.

Éste le contesta:

–Lo lamento, querida. Mi familia me espera.

Y eso fue todo. Él se larga y ella se queda pasmada, allí, en el sofá, aferrando su copa con la palma cerrada. Sacude la cabeza, queriendo volver a la realidad; también mira un punto lejano en la habitación, extrañada, como si estuviera descifrando mentalmente una ecuación matemática, a la final inexistente. Al caer en cuenta del significado explícito de las palabras del cirujano, chasquea la lengua y lleva su mano libre al rostro, se lo restriega. Bebe de un trago lo que queda de su copa, y la lanza ridículamente sobre el sofá.

Entonces, media hora después, es cuando yo entro en escena. Me muestro preocupado. «Doctora, ¿está usted bien?» pregunto. Ella me ignora. Aprovecho para acercármele al mismo tiempo que llamo con una seña de la mano a Eriol y a mi novia. «Creo que ha bebido de más», comento por lo bajo. Ellos la miran. «Hay que llevarla a su casa, querido. No puede partir sola bajo ese estado disfuncional» aconseja preocupada, la mansa y culta bailarina. Asiento brevemente. «Eriol, ¿te encargarías tú de llevarla a casa?». Él me dice que sí, que no es molestia. «Por supuesto, Syaoran. Llamemos a un taxi.»

Nos despedimos de Hokuto y salimos del apartamento sosteniendo a mi amada. Cada uno de sus débiles brazos yacían fláccidos alrededor de nuestros cuellos, el de Eriol y el mío; Tomoyo iba adelante. En el ascensor, la paciente sufre una arcada. Por un momento nos horrorizamos los tres; no durará mucho, pensamos. Afuera, en la calle, esperamos por los taxis. Arribados, le doy la dirección de la paciente a Eriol.

–Pero Syaoran –protesta–, vive en dirección contraria a mí.

Finjo una expresión de inesperada incomprensión: Ya yo lo sabía.

–A ti te queda más cerca –señala.

–Podría acompañarla, Eriol. Pero no quiero dejar sola a Tomoyo. –Me expreso formal y vehementemente.

–No te preocupes, cariño. El señor Hiiragizawa puede acompañarme, ¿cierto? Debe tomar la carretera hacia el Oeste, igual que yo… No te preocupes –repite ella–; procura tú que la abogada llegue a casa sana.

Y también supuse diría eso: Mi novia es muy buena persona.

Me aproximo y la beso en los labios, gentilmente, sosteniendo su blanco rostro entre mis manos. ¡Ay, mis lectoras! La razón por la que lo hice fue para retirarla de mi vista con la mayor y pronta rapidez posible. (Y con convencimiento, de paso; ella no debía de sospechar nada.) Continúo besándola hipócritamente, y también le susurro un suave «te amo» al oído. Misma razón: tan solo quiero que se esfume.

Todo funciona. Tomoyo/Christine/Desdémona– toda ella se monta dentro un taxi con Eriol, y yo dentro otro con mi amada, quien se despierta por los zarandeos del conductor.

–¿Qué hacemos tú y yo aquí? –pregunta.

–Voy a llevarla a casa, doctora. Está bebida… –La miro y agrego cínicamente–: Por cierto, muy profesional la impresión que le dejó al cirujano.

Ella se encuentra muy cansada como para insultar la memoria de mi madre, sin embargo, lo hace. Yo sonrío: me gusta todo lo que sale de su insolente boquita. Al minuto la domina otra arcada; ella se queja. Clama por unas pastillas, le duele la cabeza.

–No aguantará hasta su casa –alego–. Taxista, cruce aquí a la derecha, haremos un solo viaje.

La llevé a mi apartamento.

(Una pausa, mis lectoras; porque lo que a continuación les narraré son imágenes borrosas –más por la lujuria acumulada, que por el alcohol de la fiesta– que se contraponen y extienden en las paredes de mi cerebro.)

Recuerdo que pagué al conductor, y bajé del auto. No esperé el cambio. Ayudé a la doctora a subir las escaleras de la entrada del edificio. Saludé al portero. Nos metimos en el ascensor. Marqué el número 13. No es de mala suerte; es la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Mi amada vuelve a gemir: «quería pasar la noche con Sato –me dice–, quería compartir intimidad con alguien». En este punto (cuando su tristeza es lo suficientemente demasiada para enternecer mi corazón, y el pensamiento de su delicioso cuerpo desnudo enloquecerme) yo no me aguanto: La acorralo contra la pared y le beso la boca, desesperado. Ella responde al principio sin ganas, luego, no se resiste.

Supe entonces que más que borracha estaba despechada, quebrada y en necesidad. Nuestros cuerpos se desatan y nos pegamos el uno al otro. Sus manos hambrientas recorren mi torso hacia arriba, hasta enredarse en mi nuca. Me acalora el sabor dulzón de sus labios. Salimos del ascensor, caminamos hacia mi apartamento. Busco con locura las llaves en mi bolsillo; mientras tanto, ella sigue lamiéndome. Desabrocha la hebilla de mi cinturón. No resisto: la alzo en vilo, sus piernas rodean mi cintura. La restriego como muñeca de trapo a lo largo de los muros de mi hogar. Cuando llegamos a mi dormitorio, nos tumbamos sobre la cama. Ella abajo, yo encima. Pero más adelante cambiamos posición.

En resumen, mis lectoras: lo hicimos durante toda la noche.

***

Reseñado todo aquel tumulto anterior, señoritas, me animo a preguntarles: ¿Alguna vez se han sentido culpables por algo que hicieron?

Sonrío: ¡No! No me lo creo, chicas. ¡No en ustedes!

Se me hace inconcebible imaginar que mis decentes y preciadas lectoras hayan hecho algo malo. Aunque, también pudieron haber hecho algo bueno, y sentirse así. (Sería como avergonzarse de los propios éxitos.)

Ejemplo: Imagina le piden a tu clase realizar un poema (el mejor de todos se llevará un grandioso premio). Tú te emocionas y empiezas a buscar cantidad de información sobre lo que son poemas, escritores trascendentales, versos famosos… No comentas a nadie tus progresos, porque siempre has preferido mantenerte bajo perfil; entretanto, aprovechas cada noche para leer los más dulces poemas seleccionados por ti. Luego, un día cualquiera, te sientes lo suficientemente preparada como para escribir uno propio. La inspiración abarca todo tu cuerpo, te envuelve. Y tú las trasladas como líquido mágico a tus hojas. Creas un poema.

Días después, tu profesor te llama al frente de la clase y comenta que lo que has escrito es muy hermoso, inserta varias felicitaciones y rápida –aunque muy diplomáticamente–, el viejo te pregunta de dónde lo sacaste.

–Es mío, de mi propia invención –tú respondes.

Él no parece estar del todo convencido, sin embargo, debido a tu fama de estudiante ejemplar, el improvisado juicio finaliza aquí y, resignado, tu profe te hace entrega del controversial escrito junto con el grandioso premio. Felicidades.

Todo aquello es muy… abrumador, ¿verdad? Debieras de sentirte anonadada, halagada y hasta enteramente importante. Después de todo, ¡terminaste siendo un prodigio literario!

… pero en cambio, te sientes mal. Se te encogen los músculos del pecho por el simple pensamiento de haber sido –injustamente, por supuesto– acusada de plagio. Te repites tormentosamente a ti misma que ese poema es tuyo, como una oración: «inventado por mí, inventado por mí». Mas después, una extraña vocecilla hace acto de presencia. Te tortura por atrás de tu cabeza, señorita; te pregunta si realmente el poema es tuyo; inquiere si realmente eres inocente; pone en duda tu ahora débil credibilidad. Y ya moralmente exhausta, cuando llegas a tu hogar, caes en la cuenta de que tu delicioso verso tiene mucho en común con aquel y con acá.

¿Plagio, señoritas? ¿Es eso plagio?

Me importa en lo más mínimo, sinceramente. Sin embargo, esa lenta y carnal tortura es lo que yo llamo Sentimiento de Culpa. Y termina agobiándonos, aunque no seamos merecedores del sufrimiento.

Pero mi caso es todo lo contrario, mis lectoras. Yo sí debiera de sentirme culpable. Debiera de odiarme a mí mismo. Pensar que me quemaré vivo allá abajo, por lo que hice, por lo que quiero seguir haciendo… Y, sin embargo, yo me siento feliz. ¡No quepo de felicidad en mí! ¡La noche es hermosa! ¡Tu poema es hermoso! No fue plagio, mi señorita (nunca lo será si agradeces a los autores por preciada fuente de inspiración).

No me siento inmoral ni villano ni condenado, y mucho menos acusado de deshonestidad. Me siento alegre y dichoso. ¡Como tú, aquel día, cuando te enterabas le gustaste al chico de tus sueños! ¡Igual que aquel día descubriste bajaste tantos kilos con la dieta!

Yo, señoritas, me siento plenamente contento, y para nada culpable. Tampoco me siento culpable por no sentirme culpable en absoluto.

Me siento bien. Alegre. Feliz…

… y es exactamente _eso_, chicas, lo que realmente me hace sentir mal. Muy, muy mal.

Pero ya opino me he extendido demasiado en la escritura de este loco capítulo. No debo de continuar más, señoritas; es necesario detenerme. Perdonen la tosca interrupción.

Mis dedos tiemblan al recordar la suavidad de su piel bajo ellos… Preséncienlo, mis lectoras: De pronto la fría Roppongi se convierte a merced de mis pies en un inmenso y enardecido horno caliente. Ya no siento frío, chicas. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque no estoy triste.

Es una metáfora personal, que quizá no se comprenda: La tristeza es fría, tal cual el color azul de los océanos.

Pero no voy a extenderme ni una coma más, mis lectoras. Hasta aquí llegamos– quedando pendiente otra dulce ocasión.

* * *

**N/A:** Christine Daaé, protagonista femenina de la novela _El Fantasma de la Ópera_, del francés Gastón Leroux, llevada después al espectáculo musical-teatral por el compositor inglés Andrew Lloyd Webber.*****


End file.
